


Sweet Stuff

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cotton Candy (Food), Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John took a deep shuddering breath, eyes wide as he stared at Sherlock. There was no reason he should find it so hard to breathe, just because of the delicate strands of spun sugar that was tangled around the detective’s long, agile fingers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy__violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy__violet/gifts).



John took a deep shuddering breath, eyes wide as he stared at Sherlock. There was no reason he should find it so hard to breathe, just because of the delicate strands of spun sugar that was tangled around the detective’s long, agile fingers. He couldn’t stop the gasps, though, as he watched those lithe fingers make their way to pale pink lips, to have their decoration taken off with one long swipe of a very wet pink tongue.

"Fuck," the word was a breathless moan from John’s lips, a prayer to some faceless deity, though even John couldn’t tell you what it was a prayer for.

The fingers stopped moving at the sound of his voice, the tip of one digit still caught delicately between Sherlock’s teeth. “John,” came the reply, a deep rumble as pale eyes slowly traveled up John’s body to rest their gaze on his flushed face. “Would you like some cotton candy?” Sherlock’s hand moved away from his lips to tangle those long fingers in more of the delicate sugar strands before they were held out toward John like an offering to a god.

John couldn’t speak, falling to his knees before the couch where Sherlock lay spread out before him, reverently taking his wrist to guide those sinful fingers and their offering to his lips where he could worship them with tongue and teeth. His eyes fell closed with the first taste, a whimper rising from his throat when Sherlock stoked his cheek with his sugar floss coated thumb. He couldn’t stop the groan of desire when a second sticky finger nudged insistently at his lips, eagerly opening his mouth to take it in, headless of the sugary drool that fell down his chin as he slurped around Sherlock’s fingers.

"Oh, John…" Sherlock whispered with a moan of his own. "You’re making such a pretty mess."

John couldn’t see what Sherlock was doing, but he could hear it, the crinkle of plastic moving and the tell-tale sound of a zipper being pulled. Then Sherlock was moaning louder and John couldn’t keep his eyes closed any longer, opening them to see Sherlock carefully stringing his cock with the cotton candy, his eyes still locked on the sight of John sucking around his fingers.

"Would you like some more?" Sherlock’s voice was a quivering mess, the hand holding his cock out from his stomach unsteady as John let his teeth press firmly against the pads of Sherlock’s fingers.

"God, yes." John drew Sherlock’s fingers out of his mouth, shuffling the last few inches so his mouth was hovering over Sherlock’s hard cock. With a groan, he let his tongue tease at the tip, mouth watering at the taste of precome mixing with the overly sweet candy. He forced himself to go slowly, though, dragging his tongue from base to tip over and over again, letting his spit dissolve the sugar until Sherlock’s stiff cock was coated in it. Only then did he take the hard, hot member into his mouth, moaning at the mix of sugar and Sherlock that threatened to overwhelm his taste buds. He hardly noticed when Sherlock’s fingers moved to stroke his face, one thumb dragging itself over John’s chin, spreading the sweet spit around, rubbing it into John’s skin.

John didn’t expect it when Sherlock came. One minute he was happily moaning and drooling around Sherlock’s stiff cock, the next he found himself with a mouthful of bitter come, the taste mingling with the sugary sweetness he had been chasing after in ways he hadn’t thought possible. He swallowed it all, two large gulps of it before he could take a gulp of air, gasping in surprise as he felt the shockwave of his own orgasm overtaking him.

"That was…" He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Sherlock’s hip.

"I didn’t know you liked cotton candy that much, John."

With a huff of laughter, John turned his head so he was looking up at Sherlock’s flushed face. “You know something? Neither did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
